


They Weren't Supposed To Touch The Games

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Jack And Geoff Are Married, Kids AU, Lads are kids, M/M, Naw These Cuties, So Was Ryan, idea from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael play their dad's horror games, leaving them terrified.</p><p>Idea from 'someoneudontknow5's amazing artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Weren't Supposed To Touch The Games

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this artwork and wanted to write about it. It was amazing. Like wow. Here's the link: http://someoneudontknow5.tumblr.com  
> Make sure to give her love.

The rich smell of coffee filled Geoff’s nostrils as he leaned against the bench, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He yawned and brought the cup to his lips. The kitchen door opened slowly and his husband, Jack, walked in. 

“Hey.” He smiled and kissed Geoff on his cheek.

“Hey, hon.” 

“Did you check the lads?” Jack asked curiously

“Nah, the door was shut, I assumed they were asleep.” 

Jack nodded, continuing making his coffee. After a few moments of comfortable silence, the kitchen door swung open.

“Hey, Ryan. Why are you up so early? School doesn’t start for-“He was cut off by Ryan interrupting him.

“You really need to hide your guy’s games.” He hissed, looking between Jack and Geoff. They gave him a puzzled look. Ryan sighed. He explained quickly, before the lads woke up.

\-----------------

“Gav? Gav, wake up ma boi.” Michael shook Gavin’s shoulders lightly. Gavin groaned.

“Wot, Micool?” 

“Look at what I got!” Michael waved the new game ‘Five Nights At Freddie’s’ in front of Gavin’s face, nearly hitting his nose. Gavin blinked a couple times before a large grin appeared across the Brit’s face.   
“Let’s go!” He jumped out of bed, still in his American flag pajamas and Michael in his dinosaur ones. 

*Several Minutes Later*

“Turn it off Micool!” Gavin squawked

“Keep your voice down, dummy!” Gavin couldn’t take it anymore. As a large bear face flashed on the screen, Gav and Michael silently screamed. Gav leapt from the office chair that held both the boys. 

When Michael turned his head, Gavin was cowering in the corner of the room. He chuckled at his little brother.

“I don’t like it, Micool.” 

When Michael stood up and walked over to his boi, he saw he was shaking badly, tears pouring down his cheeks.

“Aww boi. It wasn’t that bad.” Michael lied. He was clearly also shaking and that face was flashing across his mind repeatedly.  
Michael pulled up Gavin and they tumbled down they small, narrow corridor, towards their big brother’s room. The door creaked open and Michael and Gavin jump onto Ryan’s bed. The bigger boy groaned and rolled to his side. 

“Ryan? Ry! We need you, Ry!” Michael shook him hard, causing the gent to rub his eyes sleepily and look at the two young boys sitting on his torso.

“Wha-“He sighed as he saw the two boys. The auburn haired one was cradling the small blonde one, who was sobbing loudly, clinging to Michael, who was also shaking violently. 

“You guys played a scary game didn’t you?” Ryan groaned as they nodded.

“Don’t tell Geoff and Jack, please, Ryan!” Gavin begged in between sobs

“Can we sleep here? Please?” Michael asked. 

Ryan sighed and lifted up the blanket, letting them easily slip in next to him. He wrapped his arms around them, slowly drifting back to sleep with one question on his mind.

 

Where was Ray?

\-------

“Michael and Gavin?” 

“Yup.”

“Sorry about that Ryan.” 

Ryan sighed and began making some pancakes. Geoff felt a small tug on his jeans. 

“Geoff.”

Looking down he saw the young face of Ray staring up at him.

“Oh hey buddy.” Geoff smiled at the young ones face.

“Up.”

“K”

Geoff pulled up Ray into his arms and handed him an apple. 

“So, why ya up so early?” 

“Finished the 6th and 7th night” Ray replied casually, munching into the apple.

At first Geoff was surprised, but then he chuckled at his small son, and continued to sip his coffee, waiting for the other two lads to arise.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, just a reallllllyyyyy short story I hope you like.  
> :*


End file.
